Spy Academy
by ContestshippingRose
Summary: May finally gets her chance to go to spy school where she has dreamed of going her whole life. currently on Hold till i can make up my other stories.
1. Welcome to Spy Academy

Spy Academy

Chapter 1: Welcome.

May's POV

"You're going to Spy school, May." My dad, Norman Maple, told me and my jaw dropped and my eyes sparkled with excitement. "I'm finally old enough to go?" I asked excited mentally picturing my dorm room. "Yes, you are finally of age to join." I squealed and hugged him and he hugged back. I was told to pack my pokemon and everything I would need and want to bring for my newest adventure. Dad told me the bus for Spy Academy would leave tomorrow at noon for newcomers. Apparently, at this school, you can have as many pokemon with you as you want but you cannot attack other students with them unless told to either attack or defend. Oops, guess I forgot to tell about myself. Well, I am May Annemarie Maple and I am a pokemon coordinator soon to be spy, I have a Glaceon, Blazekin (My first pokemon started from Torchic), Wartortle, Venasaur, Skitty, Beautifly, and I use to have a Munchlax but I gave him to my brother Max who takes real good care of him, a Vulpix and its mother Ninetails, I also got a Flygon recently from my Vibrava Dad got me. I love my pokemon dearly and I've won 3 Ribbon Cups from Hoenn (My home region), Sinnoh, and Johto. I am 15 years old the legal age according to my dad for a girl or boy to start spy school. I also have a pokemon egg. I don't know which pokemon it is but it's surely gonna be a great one. My favorite colors red, it's practically the only color I wear but I can wear any color. Dad told me we have uniforms at Spy Academy. I hope they aren't those stupid ones with a plaid skirt and ties. Oh well, I gotta get ready for bed and school tomorrow. I hope I have good dorm mates. I brushed my teeth and put on my Torchic and Beautifly PJs and finished packing everything except for the things I'm using tomorrow morning to get ready. I got in bed and soon everything was black and I was in dream land.

The next Morning

I woke up and looked at my alarm clock that said it was 11:43. Oh no! I'm late! I have to hop in the shower quickly and dry my hair as well as brush it, I have to choose my first day outfit, make sure I have all my pokeballs plus some empty ones in case I want to catch a pokemon, my phone needs to come off the charger and be put in my fanny pack along with the charger and much more. I did everything I needed to and went to breakfast with 10 minutes to spare. Whew, it usually takes longer for me to get ready. I ate my pancakes calmly and grabbed my bags, hugged my mom, dad and Max and said bye, and went to wait for the bus. A girl with brown hair was already there. I walked up to her and poked her shoulder. She turned around and looked at me with her green eyes. She smiled and said, "Hi, are you going to Spy Academy too?" she asked me as she held out her hand for a handshake. I placed my hand in hers and we shook. "Yes, I'm May Maple and I can't wait." I said excitedly and she smiled brightly. "Me too. Well, the can't wait part. I'm Leaf Green. Pleasure to meet you." She said and now it was my turn to smile and say, "Mine too. When should the bus get here?" I asked and she said, "Right about…" the bus came around the corner. "Now." She said and we laughed. We got on the bus and grabbed a seat for both of us. We talked the whole ride and met a girl named Dawn who was new as well. Of course she was, this is the bus for new students only. When we got there we were all given a picture with information. Apparently, the girl in the picture was our guide and who to ask if we need help around here with going around or training. We found the girl quickly. She wore a one pieced outfit with short shorts and cut near the elbow sleeves with pockets on her chest. Although she wasn't looking at us, she was facing off against about 6 pokemon all by herself. They blew a harsh wind at her and she put her arms up in an x to shield herself as she dug the heels on her boots into the ground. Her hair was in four pigtails, 2 in front and 2 in back, and had 2 weird ribbons coming out of her head. Everyone thought she was in danger but was wondering why no one was helping her. I ran up and pulled her out of the wind which everyone in the group was planning to do. She looked at me weird and said, "I'm sorry. Were you trying to talk to me? Sometimes it's hard to hear over that wind." She saw the looks we were giving her and she realized why I did that. "Oh, you guys thought I was in danger. No, that's a way us spies train. We have to be prepared for anything so I was practicing." I gave her a sorry look and she smiled at me. "I'm guessing you guys are the new junior spies." We nodded and she gave us an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you guys were coming so soon so I thought I would train till you guys arrived. Well now that you all are here, I can start the tour and my friend Misty can also help you with anything." She said pointing to the red head that appeared next to her. "I am Kazelyn so if you need anything at all today just call for me. Now we will explore the campus if you don't mind or else I might forget again. I am quite forgetful." She said sheepishly and we laughed. She led us around and the last stop was the superintendent's office. "This is where you get your dorm numbers as well as your schedules and an information paper or two that you fill out about yourself so we can figure out your outfits and everything else. If you need me or Misty you can call us from here as well. They'll just page us and we'll be here for you. Hoping at least one of you juniors is our new roommate." She said and they both left to the gym as we went into the office where three boys were filing papers. One with spiky brown haired, on green haired, and one purple haired. Every other new girl in the group went wild over them. I don't get it. The boys looked up and noticed us standing there. The green haired one smiled and went to get the superintendent. She came out and smiled at us all. "Hello, I am Mrs. Elesa and I will be your principle as we say." She said and took us to the gym where Kazelyn and Misty were standing in front of two different fold up tables with papers on them. They smiled and waved to all us newcomers and we waved back. The boys were with us since they finished the papers and were getting papers ready at their own tables as well. There was another boy beside Kazelyn but I didn't know who he was. He was blond and wore a green outfit like Kazelyn's and Misty's but his was a boy's outfit instead. I noticed the other 3 boys were wearing the same thing but in different colors. The green haired guy was wearing a green outfit that matched his hair, Brown hair wore dark blue, and purple hair wore black. Their outfit was a slick shirt in the color of their choice with the same colored cargo pants and white shoes. The girls wore high heeled short boots to get used to walking in them for when they need them. There were 6 tables, each with one of the students previously mentioned. They each had a sign on their table with last names with letter through letter. Purple had A-F Brown had G-L Green had M-P Blond had Q-U Kazelyn had V-X and Misty had Y and Z. we were told to go to the students with our first letter of our last name. I went over to Green who had a nametag that said his name was Drew. He smiled and asked what my name was. I told him and he looked through the M files. He found it and told me to make sure all information was correct. I looked it over and nodded to him. He smiled and took the file putting some other papers in that he told me I would need. I smiled and thanked him and went to find the others. I noticed the information paper we were needed to fill out and said to bring it back to the person you got it from after it was filled out so they could determine your outfit and dorm. I filled it out with Dawn and Leaf and soon it was filled with my favorite things and other extra information. I went back to Drew's table but noticed a girl with red hair getting way too close to him and was visibly making him uncomfortable. I saved him by asking if there was anything else I needed to fill out or know. He smiled gratefully and looked over the paper making sure everything was filled out that was needed and handed me an assignment book that I could put what I needed to do after school for practice if it was assigned. I thanked him again and he smiled but was soon being pushed into by the red head. He didn't look so happy with her being on her so I asked if the computer paper was important and if it needed to be signed or not. He got the girl off and told me everything that needed signed if I was concerned about it. The computer paper didn't have to be signed unless I didn't want my picture to be on the website for here. I nodded and he asked if there was anything else that I needed to know with a smile. I looked through the papers and shook my head and he nodded and I thanked him again and went to my friends, his eyes burning holes in my back. My pokeball popped as I turned around to head back to them and out came the one I was hoping wouldn't come out. Blazekin shouted its name and blew a light flamethrower as everyone stared at it in awe. "Blazekin! Now's not the time to come popping out like Skitty always does!" I scolded him and he rubbed his neck sheepishly and followed me to my friends who marveled at how big he was. I face palmed and sat down but he stood still. I saw Drew looking at me so I smiled and he grinned back. He waved with his hand for me to come back, probably forgetting to give me something important. I went over with Blazekin following behind and he told me he forgot to give me the guidebook to the school and the rules around here. He also complimented me on how powerful Blazekin looked and I smiled in gratitude. He gave me one of each with the guidebook having a sticker with my name on it. I grinned and looked in my fanny pack. For some reason, I thought I was missing something and I was. One of my pokeballs that I had when I arrived was gone and I asked Blazekin if he knew where it was. He shook his head and I frantically looked through my fanny pack hoping I over looked it. It wasn't there and I knew I was in trouble. "Oh no. that was Flygon's pokeball. She's missing." I said to no one in particular forgetting Drew was there. He looked at me with concern and said, "I think I know where it is." And smiled sheepishly and I asked him where. He pointed to a Misdreavus flying above him. "I'm sorry. Misdreavus loves round objects and takes them whenever she pleases." He said getting my pokeball back and I made sure it was Flygon by letting her out. She stretched her wings and smiled. I pet her head and nodded to Drew in thanks. He nodded back and looked over the papers still on the table. I hoped I would see him around school.

End of this Chapter.

I make Drew nicer because I can never really copy his arrogance so I make it easier on myself but other stories I might be able to, like one shots maybe. Hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Spy Academy

Chapter 2: Helping Out Doesn't Hurt.

Misty's POV

Man am I happy that I am an honor student because if you're an honor student you get to get out of classes and help around and you can pick your new dorm mates if you have free space. Kazelyn and I have been looking over many of the girls who are new to the school. We found a couple of people who would make good roommates but we cannot decide. We are allowed to have 3 more roommates because we are the only two in the room. Brandon keeps trying to scare us by popping up behind Kazelyn and she knocked him out once. I almost died laughing when she did. Makes sense that he would be friends with Gary, Drew, and Paul. I swear I heard them laughing when he told them all about trying to scare us, especially the knocked out part. Oh, I'm sorry. I haven't said anything about myself. Well, my name is Misty Waterflower, I am a level 5 spy as well as Kazelyn. My favorite colors are blue and yellow which is why my outfit is yellow and Kazelyn's is blue and because she loves blue and green, neon mostly. I have orange hair which is always up in a side ponytail. Um, I am a water pokemon trainer. The only pokemon I have that isn't a water type would be my darling Togepi. I have three sisters, Lily, Daisy, and Violet otherwise known as the Sensational Sisters. I am the youngest out of us all. Oh man, someone just provoked Kazelyn. A new junior boy, now he'll learn he should watch out around her. Her eyes darkened oh no, that's when someone insults either her family, me or any other friends, or her pokemon. Probably the last one because her special pokemon she has out are glaring at him. Now's the time to tell you about Kazelyn. She's my best friend first off. She has her hair in four pigtails at the bottom of her head and wears this weird green eyeball looking bracelet that she says is good luck. She has green and black glasses and hazel eyes. Her hair is either dirty blond or really light brunette I can't tell. She wears a light blue outfit with a neon green fanny pack which can hold tons. She likes wearing the heels provided from the school because they're comfy and their only boots, not very fancy. Just how she likes it. Oh, almost forgot one of the most important things about her. She made her own pokemon. You're probably thinking how could she do that? Well, she is really fond of science and experiments. She is the best at Science in our school for her experiments and such. She has only made a few pokemon so far but almost each day or week she tests out new experiments to make different pokemon. Her favorites out of the batch are her precious Fiolian, Ribbok, Kiamo, and her Foxtrot. She still hasn't figured out Foxtrot's original name though she has tried many times. She just decided to call her Foxtrot. Fiolian is a grass type with leafy ears like a Leafeon but fuller, has three leaves on the top of her head and hanging from her neck. She has two tails that twine around her hind legs and has tan fur. All of them have tan fur except Foxtrot. Foxtrot is the ice version of Vulpix in my opinion. She has dark blue fur on the top of her head and tail but neither are curled like a Vulpix. They are just straight and make her look elegant. Her fur on the rest of her body is light blue and her paws fur is pure white and never get dirty. Now Ribbok is a whole other story. Ribbok is a ribbon pokemon meaning it mainly uses ribbon attacks. She is yet another dog pokemon and has pointed ears with three ribbons hanging from them. Her tail is nothing but different colored ribbons too. Then there's Kiamo. Kiamo is a cat pokemon. She may look just like a normal cat but when angry her arms can grow metal spikes. Her fur is more light yellow than tan. Alright, I guess that covers those four. Now, Kazelyn owns mostly dog or Grass pokemon. She also always has her Glaceon out with her in class when the others are busy patrolling the area or something to prevent intruders. Her Glaceon is different; it can use moves regular Glaceon can't use. It can use Attract, Psychic, and something else I can't remember. She gave me my Vamporeon when she caught it because she knew I liked water pokemon and she already had one. Plus, my Vamporeon didn't like her but warmed up to both me and her. Anyway, back to Kazelyn. She held the boy by his collar and was whispering harshly to him. She held up a pokeball threateningly and he took on a worried and scared look. She smiled deviously and let him go. He ran away from her and she smirked. I'm sure that boy won't be bothering her again.

"Kids should really learn to take that. If they can't take that then what makes them think they could be a professional spy?" Kazelyn asked me and I shrugged.

"Isn't that a little harsh?" I asked and it was her turn to shrug.

"Do you even know me? I do this to see if they will fight back. I want to see if they have potential. If they run they need a lot of training but it also helps the principle to determine which classes and such they need to take." She smiled and I understood completely. It was like she was doing a little extra help without being asked. Her Glaceon hopped on the desk making sure not to knock off any papers. Fiolian hopped on her shoulder where she usually is found. Ribbok was taking a nap under the desk and Kiamo and Foxtrot were playing chase near us staying away from everyone. My Vamporeon was giving Togepi a ride on her back. I watched as Kiamo and Foxtrot chased each other in circles. Around and around and around and around and oh. Man am I dizzy. Kazelyn noticed and giggled. Her ribbons on her head turned from red to purple. Her ribbons were like mood ribbons. They determine what she's feeling. Red was anger and purple was happy. A certain someone was sneaking up on Kazelyn and before I could warn her. Her fist came backwards and connected with his face. The boys laughed seeing the whole thing. Brandon groaned as he sat up from the ground. Kazelyn turned to him and smirked. Her ribbons turned from purple to black meaning she was feeling sneaky or mysterious.

"Dude, you know you can't pull anything over me. Might as well stop before you embarrass yourself worse than you already did." Kazelyn told him and he blushed in embarrassment as the boys started laughing again. Even our pokemon were laughing especially Kiamo and Foxtrot because they're the littlest ones here. I laughed slightly because it was kinda funny. Kazelyn is clever. It's true you can't scare or surprise her. Wish I knew that when I tried to throw her a surprise party for her birthday last year. She turned back to me and we started to look for roommates again. We looked through the juniors photos and information and found one who we both recognized from the group. May Maple. She looks fun and Kazelyn looked like she knew it to. Glaceon actually helped pick out May. She found her photo and picked it up from Drew's desk and carried it over after getting his ok. Glaceon is who usually makes the good choices for us. After that she went to find this May girl and ask her things using the translator me and Kazelyn made for our pokemon so other people could understand them. It didn't work out well one time though. Ribbok had one on and a boy came and insulted her saying she looked too girly and would never be powerful. She started cussing at him in English and French for some reason. I didn't even know she knew French until Kazelyn told me she taught all her pokemon different languages. Glaceon knew of course English, French, Spanish, and Japanese. Ribbok also knows Portuguese. Kiamo and Foxtrot only knew English because they are too young to be taught yet. Fiolian only knew English and French.

May's POV

I was talking with my two new friends when a Glaceon that looked kind of like mine came running up to us. It had a bag attached to its back and it stopped in front of me. I was surprised and it smiled to me.

"Hello Miss May. Comment s'est passée ta journée?" the Glaceon asked me and I was confused. What language is she speaking? She must have seen the confusion on my face because she gave me an apologetic look.

"I am sorry. I was trying to ask you how you day is going. My apologies. Can I ask you a few questions?" Glaceon asked and I nodded reluctantly. She smiled again and started asking me things.

"Do you have any friends here in this school you would like to share a dorm with?" I nodded and pointed to Dawn and Leaf.

"Yeah, Dawn Berlitz and Leaf Green." I told her and she nodded and pulled out a pencil and paper and started writing things went. She was smiling the whole time and it was sincere rather than some girl's smiles. She continued to ask me questions and I found out each dorm has 5 people in it. She asked all three of us one last question.

"If you had the opportunity to room with Kazelyn and Misty, your guides from earlier, would you three?" I looked to Leaf and Dawn and they nodded.

"Of course we would." I answered truthfully. She smiled and thanked us and walked away.

Kazelyn's POV

"Hey Glaceon, where'd you go?" I asked my Glaceon as she hopped on the desk carefully. She smiled and handed me a notepad with questions and answers. I looked at her and she smiled and pointed to May's photo. I smiled back understanding what she meant. She asked May these questions to see if she would without actually telling her. I pet her on the head and she purred.

"Thank you, this is exactly what we needed." I told her and gave her some pokeblock. Blue, her favorite. I went over to Paul and Gary and asked them for Leaf Green and Dawn Berlitz's information. They agreed and gave them to me. I thanked them but all Paul did was grunt and Gary smirked and gave me his usual flirt.

"I'm never going to date you dude. You ain't nothing but a player." I said and he looked dumbstruck for a minute but hid it. I smirked and my ribbons, which were a light red from irritation turned black again for mysterious or sneaky. He always gets creeped out by my ribbons because they are actually in my head. I had an accident in my lab in my dorm. I was making a new concoction for testing and I put it on a high shelf were Kiamo was sleeping and I didn't know she was there. She moved and her tail whacked the bottle onto its side and a few drops slipped out onto my head. I realized it was dripping on me and quickly got it down and you get the picture. I showed Misty and she agreed they would be the ideal roommates. We settled it with Mrs. Elesa and she gave us the forms to give to the boys about the dorm number. We got everything settled and relaxed for a little bit.

Later on May's POV

We were in the gym waiting for our dorm numbers when Mrs. Elesa, Misty, and Kazelyn came to the front. They started calling people's names to come up and receive their dorm numbers. I was called up and I went over to Kazelyn who handed me my number and smiled. Leaf and Dawn already got their numbers and were waiting for me to get mine so we could see together. We opened the forms.

"Roselia Dorm 64." We all said at the same time. We squealed quietly and hugged. Kazelyn and Misty were looking at us and smiling. Kazelyn's ribbon's turned purple. Happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

Spy Academy

May's POV

Us three went down to our dorm as instructed so we could unpack. I opened the door to see a pretty yellow and blue living room. I saw the bathroom light on and new someone was here.

"Hello?" We three called.

"I'll be out in a minute!" The voice came from the bathroom. We heard clanking in the kitchen and went to figure it out. A girl around our age with long brunette hair lighter than mine or Leaf's was busy cooking while doing complicated dance moves. She had light blue streaks in her hair that looked out of place for some reason. She wore the same outfit as all the other girls except hers was neon green with a light blue fanny pack. She stopped dancing and her streaks defied gravity and popped up like mountains. She turned around and smiled at us. We gasped. Kazelyn Rose was one of our dorm mates?

"Sorry girls! I didn't know you had already arrived or I would have gotten this done!" She said gesturing to the food.

"How is this coincidence that we all are in the same dorm?" I asked eyeing her suspiciously. She smiled brightly.

"Oh, when you're an honor student and a level 5 spy like I am, you get to choose anyone to be your dorm mates if you have free space. Me and Misty have had those three rooms free for a couple years." She said putting her hair into her 4 pigtails.

"Misty's here too? Oh yeah, you said it at the end of the tour." Dawn said smiling sheepishly while Kazelyn laughed lightly.

"All right. Fiolian! Ribbok! Glaceon! Kiamo! Foxtrot! Mind giving me a little help with dinner?" they came immediately and nodded. I recognized the Glaceon.

"Hey you're that Glaceon that questioned me!" She looked at me and smiled.

"Why yes! Good to see you three again." She bowed her head in greetings and I smiled. This one was so nice and super cute. I noticed Kazelyn was setting out 10 plates.

"Why 10? There's only 5 of us?" I asked and she smiled slightly.

"I invited some boys over. I swear I knocked one of 'em out like 5 times today alone. And that's when I'm feeling good. You don't wanna get on my bad side. Just a warning." When she said that, Misty walked in.

"Kazelyn! Don't freak them out! And I'm hoping you won't show what you did to that new junior boy when they just arrived." What did Misty mean? Did Kazelyn… ugh no way!

"Ew! Juniors here!" Dawn shouted and the two girls looked at her confused.

"Yeah, we know. So? We're just talking about how she almost beat up a new junior." Misty said and Kazelyn groaned.

"I told you I was testing him to see if he has potential. He obviously doesn't since he ran away." She grumbled, mad that no one would understand her. A knock on the door interrupted her and she stomped over.

"WHAT?! Oh it's just you dorks." She yelled/mumbled as she went back into the kitchen. Kiamo was sponge skating which looks pretty fun. If only I were her size so I could try. Kazelyn lifted her leg so Kiamo could go under it instead of tripping.

"Why can't we just wear sweatpants around the school? I know boys like to stare but I hate it! Its demeaning!" Misty said to Kazelyn. Kazelyn sighed and turned to Misty.

"Misty? One: I wore this kind of thing every day! Even when I was little! Two: its rules. Three: GET OVER IT!" She said as she slammed the knife thinking it would hit one of the vegetables. Instead, it got her finger.

"Ayah! What the crap! This hurts like hell!" And went through many other words I'd rather not discuss.

"Good." She said as her wound disappeared. I gaped at it and her head cocked to the side.

"Oh, us spies get powers when we reach level 2 which you guys will have to wait for." She said pointing to us three. Dawn groaned, not wanting to do so much work. Her now flattened ribbons shot up and she turned around, throwing the knife at Brandon in the process. I think that's his name. His eyes widened and he dodged just in time. Kazelyn chuckled.

"Will you stop doing that every time I could here?" He yelled at her and she shrugged.

"One: it's funny seeing your face. Two: you need to use your senses to find out when I'm gonna throw something." She said in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh yes. Says the princess of seduction. The bait of the team can't take compliments huh?" He asked and she growled.

"Yeah yeah. I'm the bait I know. But if push comes to shove, I won't be afraid to make sure you never wake up while you sleep." She said snappy growling with her top teeth showing as he backed up.

"Yeah, dude. She may be the bait, but she's the brains and the tough one of the two of us." Misty said not looking at him. Kazelyn smirked.

"Yeah. So SHUT YOUR TRAP!"

"What's the bait gonna do? Seduce me to death? I've gotten your worst punishment and I'm immune to getting hurt my you no- Wahh!" He said as she flipped over the counter supporting herself by her hands and landing a foot on his chest making him fall to the ground with her foot still on top.

"What were you saying munchkin?" She asked and he smirked. Her eyebrow rose in confusion.

"I think I saw something else neon green besides that fanny pack." He said licking his lips slightly. Her face took on a look of disgust and horror. We were confused and Misty looked exactly like Kazelyn did. Said brunette bent down and punched him in the face.

"Forget about it you perv!" She said and we three understood what he said then.

"EW!" Dawn screamed and ran out of the kitchen with me and Leaf behind her, laughing at how silly Dawn was.

Kazelyn's POV

After done beating up Brandon, that perv, I continued dinner. When he would sneak up on me I would take a spoon and get some of the melted cheese and flick it at him, always hitting its mark even though I hit him like 10 times and he still doesn't get the idea to stop or else he would get the same result every time. My phone buzzed and I looked at it. A message from the principle saying me and Misty had another mission tonight. We've had about 6 missions just this week! But this one seems interesting.

"Yo Misty! We got another mission tonight. Some masquerade ball and I have to be bait yet again!" I shouted grudgingly as I heard laughs and chuckles from the living room.

"Alright, when?" She asked as she entered the kitchen again.

"7:30 p.m. You in?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course! I love going to dangerous missions." She said and I knew the others were listening from the other side of the door.

"This one shouldn't take long. Says Evan Martinez is a huge flirt and will take any chance he can to get a room with a pretty girl. Ea-sy! I can wear that sexy dress I needed to have for these said occasions. And the boys have to come. Great!" I said as I scrolled down the information stopping at that the boys needed to come with us.

"You can use your powers too. Just be careful." Misty told me.

"When am I not?" I asked leaning on the counter on my elbows putting one hand on top of the other and laying my chin on them giving her my puppy eyes.

"Well…" I put my hand up to stop her.

"Don't say it!" I whisper yelled. I heard a lot of yelling coming from the living room and as I went in I noticed Dawn was fighting with Paul, Leaf was chasing Gary around the couch with an angry expression and May and Drew were trying to stop them and occasionally May would be called a different month by grass head. I plucked my guitar shaped barrette out of my hair and my bangs fell to the side almost reaching my eyes. I pushed a button on it and it turned into a real guitar. I blasted out a couple notes and they settled down. A knock interrupted the silence again and I groaned holding my head. Misty answered and I was knocked over by a small pink and brown blur. I looked down seeing two familiar pigtails obscuring my vision. I smiled.

"Amelia? So you finally convinced mum and dad to let you come huh?" I asked as I got up with my little sister settled on my hip. She nodded and latched her arms around my neck, chocking me. Amelia was a small 10 year old girl with a love for pink. She wore an identical outfit to mine except it was pink. I despised pink but if it was my sister I was cool with it. Her hair was in pigtails like mine except there was only two instead of four. My little sis looked up to me for some reason. She just couldn't look up to dad or mum like she does to me. I set her down and she ran up to Misty, hugging her.

"I got them to agree about a year ago. I just couldn't find you to tell you." She said when she saw my face.

"How good are you? Need to know this information as soon as possible you know." I asked and she nodded, bringing out her accomplishments book. I flipped through it smiling the whole time. Turns out she's already a level 2 and has her own powers. She hasn't been on a mission yet which made me think.

"Never been on a mission when you're already a level 2?"

"Yeah, they still think I'm too young." I smirked.

"Not anymore. You're coming with us on our mission. I know you're a smart one and that will help since I have to be bait like always when it comes to boys being our targets. Blech." I said and stuck my tongue out at being the bait yet again. My sister giggled and smiled.

"Really? They'll let me come?" She asked referring to the principle. I nodded and shot the information to Mrs. Elesa only to be returned with an ok a minute after.

"Get ready. We leave at 6:45." I told her and she smiled joyously and ran out of the room.

"They're actually letting her go?" I nodded and smiled with a hint of deviousness in it. I can easily persuade people.


	4. Chapter 4

Spy Academy

Leaf's POV

"You three are staying in the copter to learn a few things. It will be helpful and maybe you could even help a little. Dawn, I know you can help me get ready. I'm not that good with hair and I need to find my mask." Kazelyn said and we nodded. Well, in Dawn's case, squealed. She loved doing makeovers, May and I learned that on the bus when she did her own as it was going and nothing went wrong.

"Then how'd you get through all the other missions as bait?" She gave me a look and I smiled sheepishly. I knew she hated being called bait.

"Those were missions where I didn't need to be fancy. If I had one I needed to be, someone else would do my hair or I would just straighten it. Simple as that." She said. "Oh, and we'll need to do it in the copter. Think you can manage?" She asked Dawn who nodded fiercely. Kazelyn smiled and nodded in thanks. Glaceon came to her.

"Are we coming to help Kazelyn? We are good with electronics and you need at least one pokemon out at all times to be in the ball." She asked/stated with hopeful eyes. It was too cute. Kazelyn smiled and nodded.

"K, I need Fiolian, Ribbok, Gardevior, Foxtrot, Vulpix, and Espeon as well as yourself. Don't forget." She told the ice dog pokemon playfully and it saluted playfully and ran to get everyone.

"Why aren't you bringing Kiamo? She would be an easy way to distract people."

"Simple. She messes up missions and she knows it. She doesn't want to go on a lot of missions when she knows she'll probably mess it up." Kazelyn said and Kiamo came in having heard everything.

"It's true. I don't want to mess up an important mission so I stay home in case something happens with some of Kazelyn's other pokemon." Kiamo said through her translator. A knock on the door interrupted us again and Kiamo got it. A guy dressed in the boys uniform had 3 boxes in his hands.

"Delivery to Roselia Dorm 64." He said and Kazelyn grabbed them from him. She smiled, thanking him, and closed the door. Each box had a colored stamp on it. One red, another emerald green, and the last one bright pink. Kazelyn handed me the one with the emerald green stamp on it, May got the red one, and Dawn got the pink one. We opened them to see our own uniforms in our special colors. We also got a white pack either backpack or fanny pack to hold our stuff in. Apparently, the books we have are tiny enough so all of them can fit into only one of the fanny packs pockets. Kazelyn smiled.

"Looks like you guys are officially part of Spy Academy and our team. You can't actually act in a mission until you're a full level one." She said holding Amelia, walking over to her bed grabbing her bag with her dress and stuff. Dawn got her make up kit from her bag and we all walked over to the copter outside.

Kazelyn's POV

Our team jumped onto the copter along with May, Dawn, and Leaf to help with some of the controls and monitor the cameras. I went into the copters bathroom and pulled out the dress. I could hear the boys and girls getting all the controls and engines ready while I just finished putting on the dress. It was strapless and only went down to mid-thigh. It was figure hugging and on my feet were black pumps. I put on a silver mask with glitter and sequins along with white wrist cut gloves to match. The boys already fixed me up with an invitation. I think I have everything planned. I walked out and didn't look at everyone's expressions. I knew it would be weird. I turned to the girls.

"I forgot to mention, sometimes us spies need to kill like assassins. We're basically both at our school but Spy/Assassin Academy just doesn't sound right. This is one of those times. You guys may need to tell me where he is or any info you can pick up on." I said attaching a microphone to my ear to talk to them while I'm inside. I hopped off the helicopter and slowly but sultry walked inside after giving the guard the fake invitation and all eyes were on me. I saw Evan Martinez staring intently at me and I made my way to him but not before shooting a quick message to the guys.

"Anything up?" I asked. I heard Brandon's voice come through.

"Nope you're all clear but watch out for a girl named Stacey Lane. She's after Evan Martinez too." He told me.

"Rodger that." I said giggling a bit.

"No one says that anymore." He said.

"Shut up. If I'm doing this, let me have my fun." I whined and I heard giggling and chuckling coming from the other end.

"Kazelyn, you are too much." Amelia said and I chuckled a bit. I soon reached Evan and put my hand on his shoulder, looking deep into his eyes.

"Hey, what you got planned for this evening?" I said seductively. I heard Brandon's voice from the other end. I ignored it because it was perverted.

"Nothing, want to find somewhere private?" Evan asked putting his hand on my, too close for comfort. I was disgusted but I hid it.

"Do you even have to ask?" he led me to a private room. Probably for people who get drunk. Uck, I can't believe I'm doing this.

"May I know your name fair maiden?" he asked.

"Arianna." I whispered in his ear and his hands started traveling lower but before he could do anything, I stuck the knife in his neck making him go limp. I put a bottle of pills in his hand making sure a couple of them spilled around his hand for extra effect. Good thing I disabled any cameras in the place before going into action. I snuck out of the place and called the guys to bring the copter out. I grabbed the ladder and climbed up making sure to bring it up before telling them to go.

"Mission success?" Drew asked and I handed him a suitcase Evan brought with him into the room.

"Gone and got some information." I said pointing to the suitcase. We opened it to find a whole bunch of important papers he was probably going to give to somebody. Good thing I got them before they did. We rode back, Brandon trying to get me so I changed coming out in my normal clothes. It didn't help much but at least he couldn't see up my shorts. I rolled my eyes, bashing him on the head when I came out. He held his head in pain while the others laughed. I saw Gary trying to sneak in an arm around Leaf but I got out my bow and arrow and got him with the suction cup end.

"No flirting with the new ones boy. Remember what happened to the last one?" I asked and his eyes widened. Let's just say he had a good time with the last one. He cringed going back to his seat. I rolled my eyes and focused on the others. May and Drew were next to each other discussing tactics we could use next time. I turned to Dawn and Paul who wasn't talking a bit even when Dawn begged him. Leaf was now separated from Gary and Amelia just jumped into my lap. We landed soon after all that and got off entering the school.


End file.
